Disney Harem
by Whitetiger770
Summary: Michael is a former solider in the Magic Kingdom. Now he runs a tavern called "The Rowdy Pirate" with ten beautiful women that work as waitress and their daily lives in a world where dream come true and everything is possible. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Harem**

 **Authors note: This is a story I have always wanted to do. This story would combine elements from Hercules: the legendary journeys, Kingdom Hearts, Conan and Road House. Now if anyone is offended by this story, I apologize and ask that you don't continue to read because I am proud of this story.**

 **Harem List:**

 **Elsa**

 **Anna**

 **Belle**

 **Aurora**

 **Rapunzel**

 **Ariel**

 **Jasmine**

 **Mulan**

 **Cinderella**

 **Meg**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Ladies Night**

It was another night in the Magic Kingdom. It was a world where anything was possible, a land of magic, adventure, history and science. The night was dawning on a section the kingdom called adventure land. In the heart of adventure land near pirates' cove was a tavern called "The Rowdy Pirate". The customers in the tavern were from all over the Magic Kingdom. From magical creatures, to drunken pirates; this tavern had it all. The owner was very proud of his establishment, his name is Michael and at the moment his life could not be better.

Michael first bought his tavern at a time had little to no customers and not a single waitress to help him out. People would often say that "The Rowdy Pirate" would be closed in a month. That was three years ago. Now the tavern is bursting with people and 10 beautiful ladies to help him out.

The night was like any other night, it was chaos, which meant a great night for business.

"Ok, rum, ale, beer, mead, plum wine, and a mint julep. Alright I'm on it!" Michael replied while filling up empty glasses with the orders,

"Rapunzel, table 6 needs their potato skins! Ariel, the fork is not a comb! Cinderella, don't forget table 3's roast pork and mead. Elsa! More ice! Belle you can read on your break!"

"And he always works me to death," Anna complained. Michael signed,

"Anna. You just came back from your break… and besides," Michael continued grabbing her around the hip and gave a quick kiss to the ear and whispers,

"Don't forget about tonight and if you work hard you might get an extra special reward. Like the night off tomorrow…?"

"I'm on it!" Anna said cheerfully.

"You do remember she was supposed to have the night off tomorrow anyhow?" Elsa commented.

"Oh come on Elsa, besides isn't that a good thing? That means you and I can have our own snowball fight in my room if you know what I mean"

"Oh you," Elsa sighs. She gives a quick kiss to his cheek and heads back to her work. Michael enjoys the cold sensation on his cheek,

"God I love my life." Michael moves behind the bar again, returning to filling up drinks. As Rapunzel walked by the entrance four rough looking men entered through the doorway, still holding their drinks from the last bar they were at. Not watching their footing they tripped over Rapenzel's golden hair and spilled what was left of their drinks.

"Hey! Watch what you are doing!" One of the men yelled at Rapunzel. Rapunzel holds up her hands in apology,

"I'm sorry! I forgot to braid my hair today. I didn't mean any harm. Are you ok?"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it wench!" one man yelled.

"How are you gonna make this up to us? Huh?! Why don't we give you a trim goldilocks!" another continued and pulled out a knife. The man's hand was grabbed by Michael's hand instantly,

"Is there a problem here gentleman? Rapunzel, I have this. You can go back to work."

"Yeah! There is a problem! Your dumb wench made us spill our drinks!" one of the men poked his chest.

"Look, I'm sorry about that how about a round of drinks on me." Michael said trying to defuse the situation.

"If you think you can just bribe us with free drinks you have another thing coming." The man said to Michael.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. These people are just trying to have a good time." Michael said in a somewhat serious tone.

"That's all we want too!" the man exclaimed throwing a punch towards Michael's face. Michael catches the punch and yells,

"You're too stupid to have a good time!" Still holding on to the first guy's fist, Michael does a front kick to the second guy's gut. He follows with a back fist to the third guy. The fourth man charged and tried to throw a punch but Michael uses the first guy as a shield causing the fourth man to punch the man's face.

Not wasting time Michael drops the fist, grabs the forth man and shoulder throws him out of the bar. Michael makes his way out of the tavern with the three other men following suit.

The patrons, the waitresses, and people on the streets all gathered outside of the tavern to watch this night's spectacle. The four men surround Michael whom gets into a fight stance that he was conformable with. The first man charged but was stopped by a sidekick from Michael.

Using the momentary distraction the second man managed to land a hit to Michaels face knocking him down. The third man picked Michael up and hooked his arms under Michael's from behind effectively pinning him in place.

Using this change the fourth man threw several punches at Michael's stomach. Michael kicks the man away and throws his elbow behind him to stun the third. Grabbing the third guy's head Michael leans forward throwing the man over his shoulder onto the ground.

Continuing his momentum Michael does a spinning back kick to the second man who had tried to sneak up behind him. Not giving Michael a chance to react the first man came in close swinging his fist and landing a hit to Michael's right eye.

Michael stumbles back and falls. The man takes the opportunity and soccer kicks Michael in the ribs. The first tries for another kick but Michael reaches forward and grabs the man's legs.

The second and fourth man start to beat on Michael from behind, he is holding on to the first man's leg, Michael twists towards the other two effectively throwing the first man into them. Michael stands up quickly looking as the three men tried to right themselves.

The first one attacked but was stopped by a barrage of punches to his face. He was finished with an elbow to the face.

The second one was next; he flew back from a full powered sidekick to his chest gasping for air.

The last one received two spinning back kicks to the face. Momentarily stunned by the kicks Michael decided to give one last spinning back kick for good measure.

"Anyone else wants some," Michael called out breathing heavily. Behind him the third guy got up slowly ready to get his revenge, anger seeping from his being. He pulls out a knife from his back pocket and holds it up to stab.

When all of the sudden a tray hits him, in the face knocking him out once and for all. Michael looks behind him to see Rapunzel holding her tray in her hands.

"Nice one, remind me to give you a raise." Michael said to Rapunzel, giving her the thumbs up.

"Yeah, I guess I showed him who the boss is." Rapunzel said to Michael about hitting that guy.

Michael just smiles. Michael turns to the gathered crowd and says,

"Alright folks the show is over. Go back inside and for the next thirty minutes all drinks are half off!" Everybody started cheering and running back into the bar.

Rapunzel goes to Michael and checks out his face to see how bad he is hurt. Michael's face has a black eye on the eye that was hit and a cut lip.

She touched his bruises and said, "That looks pretty bad. Dose it hurt?"

"Ow! It only hurts when you touch it!" Michael said with some pain in his voice.

"Sorry." Rapunzel said with a sorry look in her face.

"It's ok; we better get back inside so I can take care of these bruises."

Later Michael and Rapunzel are back inside of the tavern behind the bar; Michael takes some ice and puts it on his face to bring down the swelling. Next to him stood Meg, who was preparing a bucket of Ice for his hand, replied sarcastically

"Well, boy scout. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Well Meg, it wouldn't hurt." Michael replied but was interrupted by hair being wrapped around both his hand and head,

"Rapunzel, please you don't have too. I just need to rest and –mphh phm" was all Michael could get out before his mouth was covered. Rapunzel started to sing,

 _Flowers gleam and glow_

 _Let your powers shine_

 _Make the clock the reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fates design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once what mine_

 _What once was mine._

Once Rapunzel's hair was removed Michael grabbed a nearby drink and looked at his reflection within the liquid. The swelling and the cuts were gone,

"I just can't get use to that."

The Rowdy Pirate was officially closed. The inside was cleaned and everyone was getting ready to turn in for the rest of the night. After they said their good nights Michael said to himself,

"Now that the day is done I'm going to take a nice hot bath."

Michael went upstairs into his bedroom and walked to his bath that was in the corner. A silk curtain was strung up around the bath to give a sense of privacy. He lit some of the candles hanging around the room and started to take off his cloths. He dipped into the steaming bath. The warm water soaked out the stress of the day and he could finally relax. He hooked his arms around the edge of the bath and let his body sink into the water. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. The silence didn't last too long as a splash of water washed onto into him. He opened his eyes to see Anna on the other side of the bath giggling,

"Surprise!"

"Anna, I would have come to your room afterwards. You didn't need to come here"

"But this is more fun!" Anna said not at all embarrassed by being naked in front of him. Anna moved her hand through the water and flung it as his face. Michael wiped the water off his face and said,

"Alright, you've splashed me twice. Now it's my turn!" The bath turned into an all-out water war. Everything in the nearby vicinity was dowsed in water at some point including some of the candles. The water fight died down when they just turned to chasing each other around the large tub. Anna stopped when she realized Michael was no longer in the Tub.

"Michael?" Michael came up from under the water and behind Anna. He grabbed her and pulls her under the water. They both pop out of the water not to long afterwards to catch their breath while laughing. He pulled the giggling Anna into his lap and they both started to relax from their earlier behavior. As they sat there enjoying the embrace Anna asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things"

"What kind of things are you thinking of? You know more specifically?"

"Besides the cute redhead I have in my lap who is wearing her hair in those adorable braids I love, who I'm thinking about ravishing all night long." Michael said loving the fact that she was in his lap and that his hands were caressing her back and butt. Anna at first loves the caresses and then her face goes annoyed at the fact that Michael was avoiding her question.

"No, I mean do you think about your time in the war?"

"The Shadow Wars that was a scary time. I remember when the shadow creatures came to the kingdom to enslave us all. What made you think about the war?"

"Well, today I overheard a group of people talk about when they were in the King's army and one of them talked about when he met the Black Knight."

"The Black Knight? The legendary warrior of the Kings' knights, who single handedly, defeated an entire battalion of shadow creatures. He slayed the cyclops and he defeated the shadow king alone. With armor as black as the night shaped like a dragon and with a golden blade in his hand saved the kingdom and all of the people from enslavement."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Anna, there is no such knight. I was one of the King's knights; I would know if there was such a warrior."

"Those other people said they met him."

"People make up stories. They hear one thing and then they add another. Next thing you know the guy had five arms and three heads. The Black Knight is just a legend." Anna became down cast at the thought and started to mope. Michael cups her cheek,

"Don't frown, it doesn't fit that beautiful face of yours."

Michael's hand reaches behind her head and brings her mouth to his and he starts to kiss her. At first the kiss was chaste after a while Michael starts to slip his tongue into her mouth. Anna responds with her tongue, both tongues into each other's mouth tasting each other. Michael loved the taste of her mouth, he swore he could taste chocolate, not surprising given her and her sister's love of that stuff.

Anna starts to pull away from Michael, she felt like she was running out of air. Michael loosens his hand from the back of her head. She pulls back from the kiss; she was now catching her breath from the kiss while Michael wasn't even winded. Michael then starts to suck on her neck, Anna started to moan at the action. Michael moved his hands from her head and butt to support her back. He continued to suck and lick the spot where his mouth was and starts to lean her into the water so that she was floating on her back. Michael removed his mouth from her neck and started to look over her naked body.

Anna had an amazing body, Michael loved that he had the hearts of these beautiful women. Michael put his hands on her hips and started to move up her body, feeling her soft skin and notices the freckles on her body as well as her face. Her cream colored skin is similar to her sister's. Michael's hands reach for her breast; they look like two whip cream mountains with pink cherries on top.

Michael starts to knead and caress her breast, his hands gentle yet firm. Anna loves the sensation of his hands on her breast. Her breast are so soft and firm, Michael enjoys it and all of the sudden his fingers pinches her nipples. Anna squeals at the sensation of his fingers. He pulls her into his arms, while grabbing her breast.

Michael removes his hands from her breast and wraps his arms around her. Michael then starts kissing her hard, Anna responds with her own kisses. Michael then pulls away from her.

"Enough foreplay let's get to the main show." Michael says with a whispered tone.

He put his hands on Anna's hips and positions her pussy just above his cock. Anna places her hands on the edge of the tub to steady herself; she starts to lower herself slowly onto Michael. She starts to feel it penetrate her insides, she gasps at the feel of his cock piercing her entrance. Anna was panting as she continues to lower herself onto his cock. Michael with his hands on her hips in one swift move he trusts himself into her. Anna lets out a small high pitched scream, after the scream died down she gave Michael a scowl. Michael lets out a smile at the feeling of him and Anna becoming one. He responds to Anna,

"I couldn't wait."

Michael starts to pull his hips back and then he moves his hips forward, his hands still on her hips now moving them. Anna was responding to the movements of his hips, his cock is deep in her snatch. Anna moans as Michael starts to increase his pace, he was enjoying every moment of it. His breath is steady for someone engaging in some vigorous exercise, Anna is bouncing on his lap she starts to match his movement. Water is splashing out of the tub and onto the floor.

With each thrust Anna responds with a moan, Michael feels like he wants to explode inside of her. Anna arches her back and screamed as she feels herself explode in an orgasm. Michael feels her body constrict his cock as she cums and then he cums into her womb. They were both out of breath and Anna collapse onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and both of them were catching their breaths from their love making. Michael moved his hands onto Anna's braids, his fingers started to undo her braids. His fingers running through her strawberry blonde hair to feel how soft it is, it felt like pure silk in his hands.

After he smoothed out her hair, he lifted her chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Anna saw that his eyes had a hungry look about them, like he was a wolf wanting more of his latest kill.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I could make love all night."

"I guess that makes one of us. We better finish up before the bath gets too cold."

Anna then removed herself from Michael and starts to wash her hair and the rest of her body. As Michael is finishing up, Anna gets out of the tub to towel off. She walks back to Michael's bedroom while Michael stares at her naked backside. He finishes cleaning himself up quickly and follows after her not to long after.

After another session, they were fast asleep with Michael on his back snoring away and Anna sprawled out, one of her hands shoved into Michael's cheek and a foot hanging off the bed.

* * *

Shadows advanced across the field towards the knights and soldiers waiting with their weapons at the ready. They were the size of average men; the shadow creatures wore a mixture of cloth and armor that hid any physical features from sight. The only thing you could see is their monstrous yellow eyes. These creatures though physical, gave an aura of darkness that sparked a sense of dread in even the bravest of soldiers.

"They're coming! Hold the lines!" a soldier yells. A knight gets his sword ready as he shifts on his horse,

"Well Maximus, I'm ready as I'll ever be. What about you old boy?" The white horse neighs in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Get ready!" their commander yells,

"Charge!" The commander leads the charge as everyone else follows with a giant war cry. The two armies crash into each other and the battle now begins. The knights have a furious assault and manage to beat back some of the shadow creatures. The shadow creatures fight back knocking knights off their horses. The knights fight back anyways. The knight riding Maximus is soon knocked off his horse; his helmet is knocked off to reveal a younger Michael. When Michael gets his baring he sees a shadow creature above him about to strike him down. The creature suddenly disappears into a show of light. Michael sees that it is the commander who saved him.

"Get up soldier, this is a war not a tea party," the commander says holding out his hand. Michael grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Michael picks up his sword and turns to his horse,

"Maximus, run!" Maximus paces nervously, not wanting to leave.

"I know, I wouldn't leave you either but you must run! Don't look back! I'll be fine, I promise." Maximus neighs and leaves. Michael and the commander continue to fight and for a while everything is going well for the knights. The battle continues this way but as time goes by the knights become worn out. Michael and his commander continue but the commander is tackled down and Michael realizes that it is by his own soldiers. Michael hesitates to strike his own comrades and the commander makes the decision for him,

"Run!" Michael hesitates before running and hides behind a nearby rock. He notices the soldiers that held down their commander barely have any color to their skin. Whatever spark of life they once had is now gone, enslaved. The enslaved soldiers part way and Michael sees a shadow creature walk up holding an empty vial. It stands over the commander and says in a hushed but menacing tone,

"You should consider this an honor. We are granting you freedom from this miserable existence." The commander snarls back,

"You'll never get away with this. Someone will stop you!"

"But you will not see it," the shadow creature hisses back then holds the empty vial to commanders mouth. The commander gags for a moment before a light leaves his body from his mouth and enters the vial. The light comes out slowly at first but then turns violent. The commander screams as the lights are pulled from his being, his skin visibly paling and the shine in his eyes disappears.

Once the light is gone, the shadow creature caps the vial and pockets it away. The enslaved soldiers let go of their commander and he stands to join them.

Michael is shaking like a leaf and starts to back away while keeping his eyes on the shadow creature and the enslaved. As he steps back he hears a crack beneath his feet. The ground beneath him gives way and Michael falls into an empty abyss.

* * *

Michael woke up with a start. He felt his heart racing and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked over to the other side of the bed and sees Anna still asleep. Her hair is sprawled around the pillow; he sees that some of the sheets had dropped from her body exposing her breast. He made sure to cover her up by pulling the bed sheets over her body. Michael thought of waking her up so that she could help case his nightmares away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at the surprise and looked to see that it was Rapunzel; she was dressed in purple lingerie that left little to the imagination. It was the one that had a thong in the back; it surprised Michael at first since the girls didn't always wear stuff like that unless they were spending the night with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here and why are you wearing the lingerie that I bought you?"

Rapunzel looked at what Michael was talking about and crossed her arms and gave him a matter of fact look.

"For your information, this was the only thing to wear and I am not wearing it for you, so there."

"Ok that answers one question, but you haven't told me why you are here."

Rapunzel looked a bit embarrassed and decided to answer him.

"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone."

Michael takes her hand in a tender way to comfort her and looks into her eyes.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"You first." Rapunzel said dodging the question. Michael sighs and thinks why not.

"It was about the war, when I was a young knight and I saw my commander being turned into an enslaved. After that the ground gave way and I fell into a hole. Now you have to tell me yours."

Michael takes Rapunzel's other hand in his hand. Michael just couldn't help but look at her exposed body. He also loved her long blonde hair that was said to be up to seventy feet long that he found beautiful.

"My nightmare was that I was in a dark room alone and no matter how much I cried out no one could hear me. It makes me think about how alone I was before I met you and became part of the family."

"Nightmares have a way of sticking with you; do you want to know how I chase away mine?"

"Sure."

All of the sudden Michael pulls Rapunzel into his bed and he is now on top of her. He smashes his lips into her with a passionate kiss. When they break off the kiss Rapunzel looks at Michael with a mixture of love and annoyance,

"Um… Michael. Anna is right there. We are going to wake her up."

"You know me, I'm always up for a threesome."

Michael then pulls on the bowtie at her breast and pulls off her top exposing her breast to him. He grabs and squeezes her left soft and firm breast with his right hand; she lets out a quite moan. Michael felt like he never wanted to stop touching her breast. He plants his lips on hers to get back to kissing; his tongue licking across her lips wanting to enter her mouth. After a few more licks she opens her mouth to him, he plunges his tongue into her open mouth.

While kissing her, he moves his hand to the strings of her thong and pulls on them. With the first string untied he peels off her thong and she was now completely naked in front of him. Michael's tongue is now moving around her mouth and she responds with her own tongue, his tongue dominating in the fight. Rapunzel ran her fingers through his short copper brown hair. Michael parts his lips from her with a string of drool coming from his mouth.

He lifts himself on his forearms, he helped her remove her cloths and toss them on the floor. He gave her a good long look at her, her blonde hair spread on the bed looking like she is sleeping on a bed of spun gold. He goes to her neck and starts kissing her neck, he notice that she smells like fresh cut flowers, he now goes lower and lower down her body. He then brings his mouth to her left nipple he starts to suck and fondle her other breast. He removes his mouth from her nipple and starts to keep giving her kisses all down her body until her reaches her pink pussy.

He moves her legs onto his shoulders so as to left her hip up. He lifted himself up a little by his knees and Rapunzel wraps her legs around his neck. He starts to lick her pussy and while doing that he gropes and massages her butt. She started to moan as she starts to feel his tongue on her pussy; she felt a sharp sensation from his tongue entering her. His tongue moving in and out and around her, she was doing her best to keep her voice down. All of the sudden she explodes in orgasm as she cums and Michael drinks her essence.

She unhooks her legs and he removes his hands from her butt. He places his hands on her hips, her legs slid down his shoulders. Michael looks to see that she is breathing heavily and he cups her cheek. He put his thumb into her mouth and she responds with sucking it. Michael smiles and thinks about how lucky he is to have found these women that love him so much. He uses his other hand to position his cock into the entrance of her pussy.

His cock was so hard it made him want to enter her all the sooner. He removes his thumb from her mouth and feels her long blonde hair; it was so soft and felt like silk in his fingers. Rapunzel is not paying attention to that he is about to enter her.

With a wicked looking smile he impales himself deep inside of her, she gasps as she feel him enter inside of her.

He felt such bless as he felt her body squeeze his cock. He then pulls in and out in at a steady pace; Rapunzel is doing her best to hold back a moan as she feels him pumping in and out of her. Rapunzel just gave into the pleasure and moans a little louder and louder. Michael feels such pleasure at hearing her moan and sing praises of his name. Michael decides to respond by going faster and harder, even though he felt like wanting to be in her all night. He has to finish or else Anna was going to wake up, he feels like he is going to burst.

All of the sudden Michael feels himself come inside of her and she responds with her own orgasm. Rapunzel starts panting after that and Michael is also catching his breath. Michael pulls Rapunzel's legs from his shoulders.

"Was it good for you?" Michael says with a smile on his face.

Rapunzel smiles at his comment; it looks like she is about to say something when all of the sudden they both heard what sounds like a yawn. They both turn their heads and see that it is Anna sits up and the sheets that Michael covered her in have fallen off. Something that was surprising is that Anna's hair was not the mess that it normally is when she gets up in the morning; Anna's eyes fluttered open to see the sight of Michael and Rapunzel connected to each other.

"What's going on?" Anna says as she starts to rub her eyes.

"Oh nothing much just me and Rapunzel sharing a night of sexual passions, want to join us?"

Anna thinks about this for a moment and decides to just embrace the situation.

"Why not," Anna says nonchalantly.

Michael grabs the back of her head and brings her lips into his for a passionate French kiss, their tongues going into each other's mouth. While his right hand is on her head, he moves his left hand went to her pussy and starts to stroke it. Anna feels the fingers around her pussy and as his fingers went into her pussy causing her to moan into the kiss.

As Michael removes his lips from hers their tongues stinking out of their open mouths, there is a line of drool coming from their lips. Michael's fingers still inside her pussy enjoying the feel and Anna moans every twitch of his finger, Michael smiled at how she reacts to him. He removes his fingers from her pussy and he put his wet fingers in her mouth for her to suck on.

"Rapunzel let's change position," Michael said without even looking at her. He removed his finger from her mouth. He turned over to be lying on his back; Rapunzel still connected to him is now in the cowgirl position.

He pulled Anna to his right side and put a hand on her butt, he started squeezing and needing it. At the same time he started to move his hips slowly and starts to pick up speed. Rapunzel starts to move her own hips and Michael turned his face to kiss Anna. So it was that the three of them continued all thought the night.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Harem**

 **Chapter 2: Snow day**

The day had started with the late rising sun in the Magic Kingdom; the Rowdy Pirate was closed at the time. Michael started down the stairs. He felt as if the main street train had hit him at full speed. Michael sees that Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, Jasmine and Elsa were around the tavern cleaning everything to prepare for the coming night. They looked at Michael as he walked into view. Michael sat down at the bar and sighed as he slumped into his chair. Cinderella walked over and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did you have another nightmare again?" Belle asks as she looks up from her tasks.

"Something like that."

"Where's Rapunzel, she's usually up by now," Elsa stated re-filling the icebox with a wave of her hand. Michael chuckles a bit,

"Let's just say, she's feeling a bit drained this morning." The girls look at him with unsympathetic stares.

"That's why you're so tired," Jasmine deadpans. Michael rubs his temples,

"Come on ladies, don't look at me like that. I haven't even had breakfast yet." Cinderella walks behind the counter and pulls out a plate of beignets and sets it in front of him.

"My favorite, I was in the mood for beignets. How did you know I wanted some?" Michael asked. Cinderella shrugs,

"Just a feeling."

"Is the night with Rapunzel all that is making you tired?" Belle asks sitting next to him.

"And my sister," Elsa tosses.

"Belle, I told you. It's just nightmares they happen, everyone has them." Michael holds his hand up and grabs an orange flying at him from mid-air.

"You haven't lost your reflexes, so that's good," Mulan says as she walks over. Michael pulls out his knife to cut the orange,

"Look, just because I've been having these nightmares now and again, doesn't mean anything."

"Michael you have been having nightmares for the past two weeks straight," Jasmine points out. He slices a deep cut into the orange and begins to suck on it.

"I'm ok, nightmares aren't uncommon amongst ex-soldiers."

"We worry about you. That's all Michael," Elsa says gently.

"You all know I appreciated that. Hey girls why don't we get back to setting things up, we have a long day ahead of us." The girls wander off to do their tasks but grabs Elsa around the waist,

"Hey Elsa, I was thinking we got some time to kill. How about we have a roll in the snow before things start?" Elsa peels his arm off her waist,

"There is a time and a place Michael."

"Fine… Where is Aurora? I haven't seen her yet?"

"Oh she is in the stock room," Elsa says.

"Alright, I better go see her," Michael says, but before he goes he leans in toward Elsa,

"Come on, at least give me a kiss." Elsa gives a quick kiss to the cheek and Michael shakes his head,

"Not like that. You know what I want." Michael goes in and wraps her in his arms and gives an open mouth kiss, which Elsa returns with a roll of her eyes. They slip each other tongue and then break apart. Michael's lips are slightly blue and he breaths out a breath of cold air.

"I never get tired of that. How about we continue this tonight in my room?"

"Well someone has to cool you down," Elsa says with a swing of her hips and walks off. Michael looks at her a little bit then turns to go to the storage room.

As Michael walks into the store room he saw Aurora bent over and he got a clear view of his sexy butt in her dress. Michael's smiled like a tiger about to attack a deer that was alone from the pack and taking a drink from the river. Another thing he notices was her beautiful singing voice as she sang quietly, something about this beautiful woman drew him closer. He approached slowly so as not to frighten her, as soon as he got close enough to her he gave her butt a nice slap.

Aurora gave a start and before she could react further she feels two strong arms wrap around her. She feels hot air on her neck and then her ear as Michael moves upwards.

"Hello Aurora," Michael whispered into her ear. Aurora relaxes when she hears Michael voice. Michael's hands start to move from her hips and he buries his face in her hair taking a big whiff of her golden hair that smelled of roses.

"Michael," Aurora moans when she feels his left hand go to her breast. Michael moves her hair to the side to get a view of her neck and starts to kiss it.

"Yes beautiful,"

"What are you going to do to me?" Aurora whispers as Michael's kiss came closer to her ear.

"Whatever I want," Michael says responding to her, his hands start to work on untying her dress and before Aurora knew it her dress pools at her feet. She is now in just her bra and panties that were simple and modest white, even though her underwear was not sexy she herself more than made up for it, with her sexy curves, long blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and red lips.

Michael kisses her right shoulder and when he gets to the strap of her bra he pulls it down. He kisses her back and unhooks her bra without taking it off. His hands now reaches the helm of her plan white panties, he slowly pulls them down her legs. Once the panties got to her feet she kicked them off her foot.

Michael now starts to kiss her lower back and massage her soft and tender butt. He stands up and grabs her hips; her naked butt rubs up against him. She feels his cock through his paints pressing into her butt. His hands work on removing the rest of her bra, leaving her now naked in to him.

Michael's left hand goes to her breast and his right hand is inside of her pussy. She monas as she feels his fingers go in and around her pussy. Her breast is nice and soft with firmness to it. After feeling both her breast and pussy he turns her around so that she is now facing him. She takes off his red sleeveless shirt with gold lining exposing his chest he pulls her to him feeling her breast on his chest.

"Michael I don't know if we should do this?" Aurora said with an air of nervousness in her voice.

"Why the cold feet all of the sudden, if you didn't want this you could have said something sooner, it's too late now." Michael said as he takes off his blue pants and boxers with Aurora's help, now their naked bodies are now next to each other.

Michael presses his lips into hers; he slips his tongue into her mouth. Her mouth taste of sweet strawberries and after a few moments she responses with her own tongue. Their mouths open for their tongues to go into each other's mouth.

Michael and Aurora break off their kiss with a line of drool coming from his mouth. Michael positions his cock so that he would soon enter her, Aurora eyes are closed and catching her breath.

"You ready?" Michael said.

Aurora nodded and Michael thrust his cock into her pussy, she gasp as she feels his cock into her. Aurora wraps her arms around his neck to balance herself; Michael is not moving just enjoying being inside of her.

Michael starts to move nice and slow to get here all hot and bothered. Aurora starts to moan in response to his motions; Michael smiles his somewhat wicked smile that he is making this pure woman react to his movements in such a sensual manner.

Michael sees that Aurora looks like she is about to beg for him to go faster and without saying anything he begins to speed up. Aurora feels amazing as Michael keeps moving faster and faster, before she knew it she releases herself in an orgasm. He felt her pussy constrict around his cock and he releases his seed deep into her. As he came into her she screams at the same time.

Michael and Aurora are breathing heavily taking a quick break.

"Do you think we should go back out there?" Aurora asks quietly.

"I think we have an hour or two. I want to make the most of it," Michael says as he pins her to the wall. He goes in to kiss her when the door to the storage room opens. Meg is standing there looking unimpressed with a hand on her hip,

"Well boy scout, Mulan once told me you were born in the year of the Rabbit. I'm starting to believe that."

"So um… what did you need?"

"Some muscle bound creep is here to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't forget your pants, Boy Scout," Meg says as she tosses Michael's pants too him which he catches. As Meg starts to walkaway Michael calls out,

"Don't forget to close the-" Meg slams the door shut effectively cutting Michael off.

"door…" Michael trails off. He pulls out of Aurora and helps her straighten up. They start re-dressing when Aurora asks,

"I've always wondered why she called you Boy Scout."

"It's a long story but the short of it is, I use to be a Boy Scout. Be prepared they always say." The walked out of the storage room and Michael his visitor,

"Hey Gaston, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"That's none of your business," Gaston says. Michael puts his fingers to his temples and acts like he is psychic,

"Then let me guess… You're here because Cruella de Vil wanted you to club baby seals for her new slippers."

"Say what you want, but I need to talk to Belle."

"Last I heard you wanted to talk to me," Michael states as he walks closer to him,

"Also, she chose me. She doesn't want to see you." Gaston's face turns red with anger as he starts to yell,

"You're just some violent womanizing dog!"

"Hello Mr. Pot, I'm Kettle. Nice to meet you," Michael says with extra gusto as he mockingly holds out his hand. Gaston swipes it away,

"You really want to start this with me, if I remember correctly we had a fist fight back in the army. I won."

"Yeah after you threw dirt in my eyes. And if I remember correctly you ran from almost every battle." Gaston's face turns red and he snarls out,

"At least I didn't serve under a commander that was stupid enough to get himself enslaved." Michael balls his fist and says darkly,

"Get out of my bar."

"Why don't you make me," Gaston says getting into Michael's face. Michael snaps out of his dark thoughts and smirks,

"Because I don't make monkeys, I just train them." Gaston makes something sounding like a war cry and throws his fist at Michael's face. Another hand comes out and grabs Gaston's bicep, stopping the punch. The two look over to see an older man whom was still well built despite his age and has an eye patch on his left eye. The man looks at Michael with a fond look and shakes his head,

"You always seem to get yourself in trouble soldier."

"Commander!"

"It's your bar soldier, what do you want to do with him?"

"Let's show him the door." Michael takes Gaston's other arm and both him and the Commander drag Gaston to the door.

"Let go of me!" They ignore Gaston's complaints and toss him out of the bar. Michael goes and grabs some bananas and throws it at him,

"Hey Gaston, don't forget lunch!" Michael walks back to his Commander and wraps his arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture,

"You still got it old man." They both laugh at the jibe and Michael offers,

"How about a drink?"

"On you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The Commander takes a seat at the bar and Michael makes his way behind the bar. He pulls out a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses,

"Ever had Vodka?"

"Can't say that I have." Michael pauses in his actions of opening the bottle,

"Damn it's warm. This is best when cold. ELSA!"

"I'm right here. No need to yell," Elsa says walking out of the kitchen. Michael looks a bit sheepish,

"Sorry could you chill this for me?"

"You know I can make snow storms right?"

"Yes." Elsa sighs and taps the bottle with her finger the glass instantly frosts and Michael can feel the chill.

"Thank you Elsa."

"You're welcome Michael," Elsa says as she walks back to the kitchen. Michael fills the shot glasses and he and his Commander cling their glasses together.

"To seeing old friends."

"To a happy future," the Commander finishes and the both down their drinks. Michael enjoys the burn of the alcohol and sets down his glass,

"So what was your toast about?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person. My daughter is getting married."

"That's good news! Let's have another drink," Michael says and pours another and the Commander chuckles.

"What's funny sir?"

"I just remember that you use to not touch this stuff. You were wound so tight. Never a hair out of place for you." It was Michaels turn to chuckle,

"You're right, I was. The war changed people, me. Then I realized I couldn't live that way. Life was going to pass me by and to stop that I did something impulsive. I bought this place and decided to take things easy in life."

"A lot of people couldn't make it in life after the war. You're lucky," The Commander says and Michael shakes his head.

"I wouldn't call it luck more than it is sheer will. It's easy to give into the darkness when you've been through hell. Me. I was going to fight through that. I don't know why but it just felt wrong to give into that despair and I just decided to smile. And look at my life. I get to see the beach every day and I am loved by some of the most beautiful women in the world."

"You sound like you live in a dream."

"As someone once told me, a dream is a wish the heart makes." The two clink their glass together and down the next shot. The Commander sets down his glass,

"So back to business, I came here to invite you to my daughter's engagement party."

"Sure, where will it be?"

"It's next week in Fantasy Land, 6 o'clock sharp. The whole squad will be there."

"The whole squad?" Michael echoes as he plays with his shot glass. The Commander seeing the gesture suggests,

"Why don't you bring someone with you. That way you have someone else to mingle with."

"I could bring Belle. That's probably why Gaston came here. I'd like to rub it in his face," Michael says as he pours himself another shot and goes to fill his commander's but is stopped when his Commander holds up his hand,

"I'm good. I can't wait to see you there."

"It was good to see you commander," Michael makes way back from around the bar,

"Let me walk you to the door."

"I'd like that Michael." Michael walks the Commander to the door and gives a small salute with his two fingers,

"I'll see you later Commander." The Commander gives a small wave back as he walks away. Michael takes a moment takes a breath of the crisp winter air. The usual salty air was chilled though the sky remained sunny and cloudless. Behind him Aurora walks up,

"Was that your commander?"

"Yeah, that was him. Best man anyone could serve under," he finishes smiling. She smiles at his relaxed form and then says,

"So I just did a quick inventory, we need limes, chicken, and now bananas."

"Well, let's head out then."

Aurora and Michael are walking thought the market Aurora turned to Michael to talk to him. The market is filled with tons of shops and eatery's that people are swarming around

"So is it true that the commander was an enslaved, I didn't know that it could be reversed?"

"Not surprising that many people don't know that. When a shadow creature corners a human they capture their soul and put it into a bottle. The enslaved will follow whoever has that bottle. If the enslaved gives into despair they become a shadow creature. If the bottle is destroyed before that, then they will return back to normal. Those who return from being an enslaved won't remember much from when they were turned and will experience terrible nightmares… but; they'll still be alive. My squad is one of the lucky ones; a large number of us were restored. I just wished we could have saved more." Michael shakes his head and looks out at the beach,

"I tell you, I can't wait till summer comes around."

"Is it the warmer weather we will get?"

"Well that is one of the things; another thing is that I get to see you girls in bikinis. Especially Ariel with that sea shell bikini of hers with the green bottoms." Michael wraps his arm around Aurora's waist and lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers,

"I can't wait to see what kind of bikini you'll wear."

Aurora shook her head and giggled a bit at Michael's comment and she responded by saying,

"I don't own a bikini."

"Well that is something we are going to have to remedy. You go ahead and continue shopping and I'll go buy that bikini."

"Ok, we'll meet at the butcher shop in 30 minutes."

"See you there." Michael walks to the nearest swimsuit store and searches through the racks. He finds two that he likes and holds up one pink and one blue,

"Pink or Blue? Pink… or blue…?" A nearby store clerk approaches him,

"Sir, do you need help?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to buy a bikini for my girlfriend, do any of these come with a thong option?"

"Both do sir."

"This just became a whole lot harder." As Michael continues the ponder the options he hears a voice speak behind him,

"Michael?" Michael turns around to see an old friend, James and his wife Nancy.

"James! Nancy!" he exclaims as he puts the bikinis back and turns to them,

"How have you been? I remember you guys were trying to have children. How's that going?" James and Nancy's mood suddenly becomes downcast and James explains awkwardly,

"Michael, we were told by doctor's that we can't have children."

"Oh, I-I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, we didn't tell many people."

"What about Blue Fairy orphanage?" Michael suggests. Nancy shakes her head,

"We were just there. There's a long waiting list, it will be years before we can adopt a child."

"Well, I want you both to know that I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thanks Michael, you were the best 2nd in command that anyone could ask for," James replied.

"Well if I remember correctly, you use to call me a hard-ass."

"But we always knew you cared and I can see that even now."

"Thank you, good luck to both of you." James and Michael give a little salute and they go their separate ways. Michael goes back to deciding between the two bikinis,

"Pink or Blue- oh my god, look at the time. I need to be at the butcher shop!" He looks at the clerk from earlier,

"I'll take both!"

* * *

Aurora is standing in front of the butcher shop grocery bags in hand waiting patiently. Michael runs towards her gasping for breath,

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry you made it, barely."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, ready to head home?"

"Yeah, let's take this alley, it's a short cut." The two start walking down the spacious alleyway. The alley was indeed a short cut but only if you knew how to navigate it, the alley way would branch out in many different directions and acted as a maze for those who didn't know its corridors. Michael walks in front of Aurora as to protect her from anybody that would hurt her. As they are walking they hear a voice from down the corridor,

"HEY YOU BRATS! GET BACK HERE!" Aurora and Michael are drawn to the voice and see two young children, a boy and a girl, holding hands while running from three thugs. The young the girl who was holding a doll, drops it and tries to grab it but the boy pulls her away from it. The kids take a sharp left into another corridor with the thugs on their heels. Michael runs off to the kids without hesitation when Aurora calls out to him,

"Michael! We need to call the guards!"

"There's no time!" Michael calls back over his shoulder as he turns into the alleyway. Michael sees the kids cornered in a dead end with the thugs standing over them.

"You think you little brats can steal from us and get away with it," one says.

"Don't think we won't go easy on you just because you are kids." Another responds. The last one grins while slamming on of his fists into his palm.

"Hey!" Michael calls outs,

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The thugs turned to Michael menacingly,

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me."

The leader thug pulled out a knife to intimidate Michael, but Michael does not even flinch. Michael was so close to the leader that he could smell how much he stinks of garbage.

"I admit that you got a lot of balls, but there are three of us and only one of you." The lead thug said with arrogance in his voice.

Michael gave a quick look around and said,

"I only count two."

Before they could react Michael grasped the nose of the lead thug with his two knuckles. The leader is in great pain as Michael drags him by the nose and gives two strong hooks to his temples. The leader's eyes rolls back and he falls to his knees unconscious. Michael let's go of his nose and looks at the other thugs,

"Last chance boys. You can still walk away with your pride intact." The two men scowled and one started to walk forward but the other stopped him motioned for him to wait. He pulls out a pair of brass knuckles and eyes Michael challengingly while adorning them. Michael appeared calm on the outside but inside his mind was reeling and referring back to his training.

'Stay calm Michael,' he says to himself,

'Remember your training. Take note of your surroundings and use your environment as a weapon.' The thug charges and swings wildly leaving enough openings for Michael to duck under and grab the lid of a nearby trash can. He uses the lid to block the next swing and the next one after that. Finding an opening, he slams the lid into the thugs face causing a symbol like sound effect. The guy stood there dazed momentarily and Michael finishes him off with a groin kick. The thug makes a sound as he falls the ground clutching his groin.

The other thug flinches and unconsciously covers his crotch and tries to sneak away. Michael grabs him by collar and pulls him so they are face to face,

"I can't stand people like you." Michael punches him in the face,

"You think you can pick on whoever you want and get away with it." Michael punches again,

"You're disgusting," another punch,

"And I just don't like bullies." With that Michael picks him up and dumps him butt first into the open trashcan. With the thugs taken care of, Michael kneels in front of the kids, who look wary of him,

"Are you two ok? Did they hurt you?"

"We don't talk to strangers, mister."

"I'm not a stranger, my name is Michael I run a bar called The Rowdy Pirate." The kids suddenly look scared and Michael is confused until one of the thugs called out behind him,

"You're going to pay for this!"

"When our boss finds out, you're a dead man! You hear!" Michael looks behind him to see the thugs running out of the ally and just rolls his eyes. Before Michael could say anything, Aurora comes running down the alley towards them, the girls doll in hand. She stops and breathes hard for a moment,

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm ok; these are the kids the thugs were chasing. They're um… I actually don't know their names."

The boy speaks up says their names,

"My name is Johnny and this is my sister Amber. Thanks for saving us." A silence ensues at the news but is quickly broken by the sound of a grumbling stomach. The kids look sheepish when Aurora holds out the doll to Amber,

"I believe this is yours. Are you two hungry?" They nod while the girl takes the doll shyly from Aurora.

"How about you come to my place and I'll get you guys some food," Michael says. The kids look at each other and have a silent conversation with each other before walking towards Michael and Aurora with their hands joined,

"Yes please."

* * *

Back at the Rowdy Pirate, the kids found them being sat down at the bar.

"Ok, I'm going to scrounge you guys something to eat, free of charge of course," Michael say,

"The chef doesn't come in till later but don't worry I'm a pretty good cook." Meg, who was walking by, scoffs at the notion while rolling her eyes. Michael gives her a look,

"Hey you weren't complaining about my gyros last week." Michael turns back to the kids and says,

"Stay right there, I won't take too long. Here eat these for now." He puts a bowl of nuts on the counter and leaves for the kitchen. Aurora walks over and sits next to the kids and tries to strike up a conversation,

"So, do you know why those thugs were chasing you?"

"We… were begging for food. And one of the men dropped their wallet in front of us. We ran to go give it back but they thought we stole it," Johnny says, Amber who had stayed quiet this entire time spoke up quietly,

"Do you live here?" Aurora nods yeah,

"We all do. Our rooms are upstairs." The girl thinks for a moment, looks around, then asks,

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aurora looks taken a back for a second before answering,

"Kind of. We-"

"And here it is! Deep-fried pork chops, red roasted potatoes, and grilled green beans cause kids need their vegetables," Michael says exiting from the kitchen holding two plates filled to the brim with food. He sets the hot plates in front of them and says,

"Don't dig in just yet, you guys need something to wash that down with." He grabs two mugs and walks over to the taps and starts filling them with frothy amber liquid. Elsa who had been sitting in the corner stands up in alarm,

"You can't give children alcohol!" Michael pauses and gives Elsa a 'really?' look.

"It's not alcohol, its frothy apple cider," and to prove his point he takes a swig and smacks his lips a bit after.

"Yup. That's frothy apple cider." Elsa rolls her eyes at his antics,

"Just make sure to get a clean glass for them."

"I guess this one's mine then." He grabs another mug and pours two glasses for the kids. He plops the drinks in front of them,

"Here ya go."

The children took the fork and knife on the table and start to shovel food into their mouths like someone could steal their food.

"So I imagine your parents must be worried about you?" Michael said with a worried tone in his voice. The children stop eating for a moment and then look at each other, unsure of what to say. The young girl replies quietly,

"We don't have parents. We are orphans."

"Ah," Michael replies in understanding,

"You don't need to say anything more. You kids are very brave. I should know I use to be a soldier." The kids' eyes widen in wonder at Michael's words.

"Yeah I fought in the shadow wars in the King's army. You should have seen us, I once took on 5 shadow creatures with my bear hands." Across the bar Meg and the other girls stood in a circle. The girls knowing the story by heart move their mouths in rhythm to the story. Meg rolls her eyes,

"Great boy scout is telling the story again."

"And with my great horse Maximus, we- ow ow ow!"

"Come on Boy Scout, we need to have a meeting," Meg says as she pulls him by the ear.

"You could have just asked!"

"You know that once you get started, you never stop."

"Ouch ouch, I get it! Just let go of my ear!" Cinderella walks to the kids and says kindly,

"Don't worry. He'll be back before you know. Just finish eating ok." The kids nod and continue to eat. On the other side of the room Michael and the girls gather for their meeting. Michael rubs his ear tenderly,

"What was that for?!"

"We couldn't think of anything better," Ariel says.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ok Boy Scout, we know that you have a big heart and you want to help but don't you think this could be a scam. Or they are just kids pretending to be ones so that they can get a free meal."

"I don't think that's the case," Ariel replies. Anna raises her hand,

"I kind of agree with Meg." Next to her, Elsa nods in agreement.

"Anna! Elsa! Really?" Anna starts gesturing with her hands trying to find the corrects words,

"I trusted the wrong guy and because of that Elsa and I lost our family fortune and ended up working here. … … Not that, that is bad or anything."

"What about the Blue Fairy Orphanage?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah, I heard it's a safe place for orphan children. Why aren't they there?" Rapunzel asks. Michael crosses his arms and leans against one of the tables,

"After the war, Blue Fairy got overcrowded with kids. It's understandable that these were some of the kids who could not get in."

"Why couldn't they have gone to another good orphanage? There are plenty out there," Mulan asks.

"Well for every good orphanage there are three bad ones."

"I want to help them but how do we know that they are orphans?" Belle asks. Aurora who was quiet all this time speaks up,

"Michael and I were there. They were alone, scared, and being chased like animals. Even if they do have parents, they were in trouble. What do you think Cinderella?" Cinderella who was looking at the kids didn't seem to notice that she was talked to.

"Ella?" Michael calls out. Cinderella snaps out of her trance and looks back at the group,

"Oh. Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"We don't know if they're actual orphans or not," Meg summarizes. Cinderella has a small look of understanding before glancing back at the kids,

"No. They're orphans. The way they stay close to each other. The way they were pocketing extra food to save for later. And when I tried to pat one of their heads, they flinched as if I was going to hit them. They are orphans, mistreated ones." All the other girls got quiet as they mulled over the thought. Michael breaks the silence and claps his hand,

"Ok, guys it's decided. I want to help these kids find a good home."

Michael goes back behind the bar and sees that the kids have cleaned their plates. Michael smiles at them to show that he was glad that in spite of everything that happened to them they didn't lose their appetite.

"So, I take it that you kids liked my cooking." Michael said. The kids nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Do you guys have any place you can go to?" The kids shake their heads.

"Then why don't stay here until we find you one." The kids look at each other than nod at Michael in agreement.

"Well, since you will be staying with us, why don't you two tell me about yourselves? Anything you like? Don't like? Any dreams?" The boy starts thinking but the girl speaks up first,

"I have a dream."

"And what dream is that?" Michael asks.

"I dreamt that it was snowy day. And while Johnny and I were playing in the snow our new parents came to meet us and took us to our new home and we lived happily ever after."

"That's a nice dream."

"Yeah. Well it's not going to happen," Johnny says,

"We're on the beach. It's not like it snows at the beach, even in winter." The gears in Michael's head start turning and he turns to Anna and Elsa.

"Anna! Elsa! I need your help on the roof."

"The roof?" Anna asks.

"The roof…?" Elsa echoes with some doubt.

"Yeah I need you two to help me with a leak up there."

"Why do you need-" Anna is cut off when Michael pushes both her and Elsa towards the stairs.

"No time. That leak won't fix itself."

* * *

The two girls and Michael are standing on the roof and Elsa looks around and back at the Michael,

"Ok, I don't see the leak."

"That's cause there is no leak. I had an idea. I want to help these kids get parents."

"Michael we know that. But it will take time-" Michael cuts off Elsa.

"Look recently I've met with an old war buddy of mine. He and his wife can't have children. These kids need parents and my friends want to have children. It's destiny."

"Yeah. That's a great idea! Let's do it. … … Why are we here?" Anna says.

"Amber just told me that she dreamed she would meet her parents on a snowy day. Why not make that dream come true."

"I see what you are doing here." Anna says elbowing Elsa slightly. Elsa looks reluctant,

"What? No. No no no no no no. I can't."

"Oh, come on Elsa," Michael says grabbing her hands in pleading manner.

"It would make them happy."

"I've never done something this big before. I mean a little snowcap here and there. A cold drink, but I've never made it snow before. What if I hurt somebody?"

"I forgave you when we were kids Elsa. I know you are going to do it."

"Just open yourself up. Surrender to the power within you and Let it go." Michael says giving the Elsa the space she needs. She takes a deep breath and looks at her hands then up to the sky.

"Ok. Stand back." She cups her hands and forms a big snowflake and tosses it up to the sky. The snowflake flies up and grey clouds start to form, casting out the sun. Everyone on the beach stops for a moment and looks up at the sudden change in weather. It was quiet for a moment until snow starts to fall. Someone yells,

"It's snowing!"

"That's so cool!"

Michael turns to Elsa and gives her a hug,

"You did it! That's amazing! … Oh my god I have to get to the train station." Michael makes his way to the roof exit when Elsa calls after him,

"Michael, what about the children?"

"Just keep them busy."

Before Michael knew it he was in the streets running as fast as he can through the now falling snow. He weaves through the streets of adventure land using the fastest route he knew to get to the station. When he sees the station just up ahead he hears the station make an announcement.

"Attention everyone. Due to the unforeseen weather, the train has been delayed. Thank you and have a magical day." Michael quickens his step in hope that he may make it. He runs onto the platform and looks through the crowd of people. He almost gives up when a voice sounds behind him,

"Michael?" Michael turns around to see James and Nancy standing there. He is relieved as he looks at the couple and slumps breathing hard.

"I... ran all the… … way from my bar… to find you."

"From your bar?" James asked. Michael gulped in a few more breaths,

"I… have something… to show… you. Couldn't wait."

"I don't know. The train could leave at any moment," Nancy says. Michael grabs their bags without warning and heads to the opening of the station. Nancy and James follow him somewhat confused and annoyed.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"Carriage!" Michael calls out. It didn't take long for a carriage to show up. He throws the luggage in the back and climbs to the spot next to the driver.

"Sir? What are you doing?"

"How fast can you get to the Rowdy Pirate?" He then turns to the couple,

"Come on we have to go!" James and Nancy look at each other and Nancy speaks first,

"James what is he doing?"

"Let's just go with it. He means well." James replies. Nancy sighs and gets into the carriage with James following in tow. Michael turns to the carriage driver and urges him,

"Ok they are in. Let's go." The driver shakes his head,

"Everyone is always in a hurry." He shakes the reigns of the horses and starts to move.

* * *

At the Rowdy Pirate, the carriage rolls to a stop. Michael turns to the driver,

"Don't move. Stay here." The driver rolls his eyes,

"Not like I have anywhere else to be."

"Michael before we go any further, what is this about?" James asks as Michael hops of the carriage.

"You guys were talking about how you couldn't have kids. I think I may have a solution. Just follow me." James and Nancy get out of the carriage and leave the bags there. They follow Michael to the beach where the snow had piled up. Many people were playing in the snow. They recognized some of the girls from the Rowdy Pirate instantly. Among the girls were two children playing in the snow.

"You see those two; their names are Johnny and Amber. They were orphans on the street and all the want is to find a new family on a snowy day." James and Nancy looked shocked for a moment and then back at Michael.

"Michael… this kind of sudden. I mean, Nancy and I are grateful but-" James starts but stops when he looks over to Nancy who is looking at the kids with tears in her eyes.

"James, let's not worry about it. I think Michael just answered our prayers." James looks at the kids then back at his wife. He speaks to Michael,

"You never did make things easy, Captain. How can we ever thank you?"

"Just go say hi." Michael responds. They all walk over to the kids.

"Hey you two, having fun?" Michael calls out.

"It's snowing!" Amber cries out in joy, throwing some snow into the air. Michael kneels down in front of the kids and gestures towards James and Nancy.

"These are my friends, James and his wife Nancy. They don't have any children. And I told them about you and I was wondering if you would like to go home with them?" The children pause and look at the couple with uncertainty. Michael moves out of the way as Nancy kneels by Amber.

"That's a pretty doll you have there." Amber nods quietly. Nancy continues,

"She looks like she had seen better days. If you want, I could fix her a new outfit." Amber's eyes light up as she nods. Johnny who was sticking close to Amber looks too James who starts scooping snow.

"You know all this snow reminds me of snowball fights. Do you know how to make snowballs?" Johnny shakes his head. James holds up a newly formed snowball,

"Do you want me to teach you how?" Johnny nods taking the snowball from his hand. From a little ways away Michael and the girls look at the heartwarming scene as the new family bonded while the snow fell quietly around them. Elsa leaned into Michael and whispered,

"That was really sweet what you did."

"I guess you could say I'm a fairy godfather." Elsa lightly slaps Michael's arm with the back of her hands. Michael then says in a rough Italian accent,

"I made them an offer they can't refuse." Elsa laughs bit at his antics. Michael chuckles too and looks down and sees a small snowman off to his right.

"Did you make this? That's a sweet snowman." Elsa nods,

"Yes his name is-"

"Olaf! We use to make him all the time when we were little," Anna says excitedly.

"We use to pretend that he would say 'Hi, I'm Olaf -"

"And I like warm hugs." The three pause then look down at the snowman who is now looking back at them and waving his stick hands.

"… He's alive." Michael says in disbelief.

"You're alive?" Elsa asks. Olaf looks at his body then back at Elsa,

"I guess."

"It's amazing! Wait one minute; I have to go get you a nose." Anna says then runs back into the bar. Michael turns to Olaf,

"Well Olaf, welcome to the family." Olaf gasps dramatically,

"I have a family! Thank you!" Olaf waddles to Michael and hugs his leg. Michael pats him awkwardly,

"Yeah Olaf, I'm a hugging person too."

"HEY!" They all turn to see a large man bearded but shaven headed man. He wore no shirt and had ratty pants on. Behind him were five other guys, three of which Michael recognized as the one from the ally.

"Is this the Rowdy Pirate?"

"What do you think?" Michael says as he point to his sign, a picture of a pirate drinking a beer.

"That's him boss," one of the goons point at him.

"You beat up my men, now you're going to pay."

"Bring it on baldy," Michael says then relaxes a bit when he asks,

"Aren't you cold?" The big man shivers,

"No! Enough talk, get him!" The group charges and attacks Michael at once. He holds out fairly well as he dodges and throws punches and kicks. But the large group proves too much and Michael is grabbed from behind as others start punching him in the stomach in and face. After a few knees to the stomach Michael doubles over.

"Michael!" Elsa and the girls call out.

"Don't worry I got this!" Michael says as he takes another punch to the face.

"What do you think you can do about this?" The thugs ask him.

"Don't worry Captain, I'm coming!" James calls out as he moves towards the group. Elsa looks at the situation and suddenly gets an idea. She waves her hands around and watches as the snow and ice swirl around a form a gigantic creature. James stops in his tracks as he looks at the behemoth that walks towards Michael and the group of thugs. The one punching Michael stops and looks up as the shadow overcasts them. The man looks up in the shock, and the one holding Michael looks confused,

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Uh… uh... uh…"

"What's going on man?" The thug looks behind him and sees the giant snowman glaring at him. The shock causes him to let Michael go. Michael drops to the ground and turns to look at the giant snowman,

"Huh. He looks like a giant marshmallow." That's when the creature roars as ice pops out of his back like a porcupine. The thugs yell in fear and try to runaway but Marshmallow would have none of that. He grabs the men and packs them into a giant snowball. He then winds up the ball and throws them across town. The men screams fade as they fly off into the distance. Marshmallow then turns to the leader and who trembling in fear at the thing. Michael wipes some blood off his lip and says,

"No He's mine." Michael approaches the leader cracking his knuckles,

"Now I'm angry." The leader laughs a bit,

"Should have just sent your snow monster, tuff guy." The leader throws a punch and Michael catches and holds the guy's arm taunt. With his other hand he slams his palm into the back of the guy's elbow. A loud cracking sound is heard as the man screams in pain falling to the ground. Michael finishes him off with a kick to the face, knocking the guy unconscious. Michael walks to the girls and James, Nancy, and their two new kids.

"Everybody ok?"

"Michael, we should get you to a doctor," James says. Michael holds up his hands

"It's ok. I have good medical care right here."

"Michael, we can't thank you enough," Nancy says as she holds the kids close to her.

"Anything for a friend," He says as he gives James' a hug.

"Hey is anybody coming?!" The carriage drives calls out from a little ways. James and Nancy look at each other.

"I guess we better get going. It was good to see you Michael," James says.

"You too." James looks at the kids,

"Ready to go home?" The kids nod with vigor as they follow their new parents to the carriage. After the family leaves Michael looks at the two snowmen. Eying Marshmallow Michael says,

"Guess we got a new doorman."

"Is it like this every night? I want to do this again!" Olaf says happily.

"… And a new mascot."

* * *

With everything that happened tonight Michael and the girls decided to take the night off. With the snow that came no one would leave the warmth and comfort of their homes. Michael decided that after Rapunzel healed him he would just take it easy tonight. He also decided that he would not take it easy alone.

Michael sat by the fire place in his room on his fur rug in nothing but his boxers. The Fire is roaring and Michael is just basking in the warmth. He looked to his left to Elsa sitting not too far from him. She is dressed in a sexy blue baby doll; her hair is somewhat down with her braid to the right of her shoulder.

Michael just could not help but look at her, imaging her naked and all the nasty things he wanted to do to her. Between them is a chilled bottle of Champaign and two glasses. Michael uncorks the bottle and manages to get some of the Champaign on his hand.

"I have to say Elsa I love this new hair style of yours."

"I wanted to do something different. I'm glad you like it."

Michael pours the Champaign into the glasses and hands Elsa one.

"Thank You, Michael."

"Your welcome."

After a few sips Michael put down his glass and looks at her with questioning eyes. Elsa put down her own glass and sees the look in Michael's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well I'm thinking about a lot of things. How crazy this day got." Michael starts to scoot closer to Elsa, before she knew it they are now face to face.

"How hot you look and how much I want to kiss you all over."

Michael bends his head to start kissing her shoulder; he moves the strap down so as to not obstruct his view. He moves up to her neck loving the mixture of both heat and cold when touching her skin with his lips. He wraps his arms around her waist, Elsa responds to the kisses on her neck with a sharp breath. He moves his kisses to her cheek and soon they are now eye to eye.

Michael and Elsa bring their mouths closer into a deep kiss. He sticks his tongue into her mouth with a taste like frozen cholate. Before he knew it she responds with her own tongue with his. She wraps her arms around his neck; he moves his hands lower lifting up the skirt, exposing her panties. Michael breaks off the kiss; he smiles as his hands go to her waste he reaches the strings of her panties. Slowly he unties the strings and pulls it off slowly just because he can.

Seeing her exposed pussy he sees that the rug really does match the drapes, his fingers go down to her pussy and starts to stroke it. Elsa reacts to his fingers with a sharp gasp, Michael puts a finger in and starts to play around inside. She closes her eyes and leans her head back as she moans in response to his fingers.

Michael removes his fingers and smiles to see that his fingers are wet. He licks his fingers and lowers his head to her pussy. He licks her inner thighs going lower and lower until he reaches her pussy. He starts to lick and suck her pussy, Elsa responds to his actions as if he is kissing her core.

Elsa feels herself cum from Michael's actions; he removes his mouth from her and moves his head so they are again face to face. Michael smiles knowing that he has satisfied her, he wipes his mouth and leans closer to kiss her. Michael helps Elsa out of her baby doll dress so now she is completely naked in front of him.

Michael sees that her breasts are a little bit bigger than her sisters and a bit paler. He smiles at the sight he sees and kisses her and at the same time he grabs her breast. Elsa moans into his mouth reacting to his touches. Elsa helps remove Michael's boxers. He breaks off the kiss; they stare into each other's eyes. He moves his hands to her waist and she positions herself to sit in between his legs her back facing him.

Elsa's butt is rubbing up against his erect cock and Michael feels the pleasure. Michael kisses her shoulders while grabbing and squeezing her breast. Elsa responds to his actions with a few moans coming from her mouth. Michael moves his left hand from her breast to her pussy and starts moving his fingers around inside. He moves his lips to her neck to kiss and suck. After a while he removes his fingers from her breast and pussy to her hips, he moves his mouth to her ear to whisper.

"No more foreplay, on to the main show." Michael whispers into her ear.

He lefts her up and she positions herself on his cock and she lowers herself down. His cock is now entering her pussy slowly, before they knew it they are now as one. They stay still for a few moments enjoying the pleasure of being connected. Michael buries his face in her hair to smell it; it smelled of sweet cream. He touches her hair feeling so soft in his hands.

Michael makes sure that he is nice and deep inside of her; such bless to know that he as one with this beautiful woman. He tightens his hand on her hips; he begins to move her hips up and down on his cock, Elsa feels like he is squeezing her tighter with his hands. She responds to the up and down movements of his cocks inside of her pussy, it feels like she never wants to stop. He starts to move his hips to increase the speed of the act of sex. Elsa feels as if she is about to explode from the act, Michael feels like he wants to release his seed into her womb. All of the sudden Elsa screams in orgasm as she comes. Michael cums inside of her not to long after that, feeling such ecstasy from the act.

They were soon catching their breaths from the love making and Michael starts to lay down with Elsa still connected to him, Michael just feeling up her body with hands Elsa just enjoying the feeling of just laying on top of him. Michael turns her face to face him and he smiles.

"Today was a good day." Michael says.

"Yes it was." Elsa responds

Michael then kisses her and she responds to with her own. The two spent the night in each others arms as the snow continues to fall.


End file.
